


Gourmet

by Azzy_Writter



Series: Little nightmares drafts [3]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, I swear, Injury, Mono is a bean here, No Smut, POV Third Person, Partner Betrayal, Pining, Six is actually nice, Six needs a hug, Soft kissing, The twin chefs but there's only one-, Touch-Starved Six (Little Nightmares), Trauma, and so does mono, at first, mute and cannibal six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzy_Writter/pseuds/Azzy_Writter
Summary: Mono believes he's been betrayed by six and is left at bay of the chef with the run away kid.Run away kis is not as lucky as mono once six decides to do a last minute safe.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), Mono & The Runaway Kid (Little Nightmares), Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)
Series: Little nightmares drafts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203914
Kudos: 29





	Gourmet

They almost where tip-toeing through the room, quietly under the table to not be heard by the chef of the ship, that eagerly seem to cook something, the stove heating up the contents of the pot that was starting to show gross green bubbles; honestly whatever he was doing, looked horrendous on mono's and RK's eyes. The smell was worse, The gross putrid smell filled the room and it clearly maked RK gag quietly as they pass under the stove, Mono only looked up in disgust but didn't show it at all. Six in comparision followed along, completely unamused by the smell, mono even wondered what must of smell six in the past to make this terrible intoxicating smell seem like nothing and honestly, he decided he didn't want to know.

One thing came after another and it all happened so fast mono didn't have the time to process it; RK accidentally bumped into some pots, they where so close to the exit and yet, so far. The chef didn't even take a second to react, swinging his hand to get ahold of the little running kids that went towards the nearby vent, it took less than 3 second for the chef to catch RK, Six didn't even look back and safely made it to the vent, unlike mono that stopped to try to help his friend, only to get caught as well.

Both where instantly placed in a glass jar, both stood up in a hurry, hitting the glass to no advail, until Mono tried to tilt it down, maybe they could break it; unlucky for them, the chef simply caught it and placed some heavy book on top, now they couldn't do anything.

Mono sank down after trying over and over to get out while RK gave up the moment the book was placed, he was sitting down, legs up to his chest, arms hugging his knees and head hidden in between them, Mono sighed and gently rubbed RK's back in a way of comforting him, it's the least he could do to calm his anxious friend. Mono looked up towards the vent, he coulnd't see six's brillant yellow coat, there wasn't even movement at all. He waited patiently for six's arrival, to come and save them.

Minutes turned into hours and hours into days, they where trown at some cage in the time that passed, yet mono didn't give up to try and escape, he wanted to believe that six would come but...He couldn't help but doubt it, soon he just gave in to the idea that he wouldn't be able to escape until someone else helped them, RK just sat in the corner of the cage, watching every failed attemp mono did to try and escape but all to no advail. which ended up being more frustrating to watch as Mono did the same things again, until he just sat down across RK, bored out of his mind and tired, it's been a while since he ate.

Finally their cage was taken and brought into the kitchen, siren alarms rang in Mono's mind as RK looked painfully aware of his surroudings, panicked yet not moving from the corner of the cage as Mono stood up and looked around as if he wanted to hide. Even if he couldn't.

Their cage was placed down on the counter, a thic wooden cutting board placed, it looked sticky and mildly dried, the butcher's knife stuck to the cutting board, pieces of meat scared all over the counter near the cutting board, the smell of rotting meat was lingering in the air, RK and Mono wrinkled their nose in disgust, RK even seem to gag, nausea setted in and after a while the chef finally stuck his hand inside the cage, mono raised his arms in an instinct move but the chef took ahould of RK that only squeaked in fear, squirming, Mono tried to reach for him but the cage closed up again, The chef took the butcher's knife and pressed RK down into the cutting board, mono ran into the bars in panic, trying desesperatly to find a way out, he didn't wanna sit down and watch.

The knife was raised and with Rk's soft cries ended abruptally as the knife hit the board with a thud, it startled Mono, RK's head rolled off a few centimeters away as blood flowed out in great amounts, it looked horrible, he looked away and sank down with the nauseting feeling of dizziness and wanting to puke, the smell of blood making hims gag and nothenless, he kept his composture, he didn't want to puke after all.

After what felt like hours, finally. Something yellow came into view, she came into the room and without effort, simply sucked the soul of the chef, his body felt into the floor with a dry thud, startling Mono, he couldn't find the why but something told him to run for his life. Six claimed over the counter, she walked over to the cage, using black shadows to break it open, instintively, mono backed away from her, looking between confused and somewhat scared yet he was glad six came to help, he looked back to the now pieces of meat from his friend's corse, he gagged in disgust, looking away, hurt.

Six looked confused and tilted her head as if trying to as ' _what's wrong?',_ Mono frowns and groans, glaring coldly at six

"took you long enough." he scoffed, crossing his arms, he was angry, if she just came before RK would still be alive but he isn't now.

Six looks quietly behind mono, seeing the 'meat' and seemed unbothered by it, giving a small understanding hum on why Mono was angry, yet, she couldn't help but not care, she never liked RK anyway. Mono looks away from six, still angry at her, walking out the cage in silence and completely ignoring six, that looks bothered by this, giving a low growl as she follows along. Mono slightly looked at six and stopped, turning to her 

"he's dead six!, why don't you care?! He was OUR friend six!" He snarled, angry as he yelled at six, she winced and roughly pushed mono to the wall, giving him a low growl, suddenly mono's anger went away and was replaced by fear. six, he shouldn't have screamed. Six reacted negatively to screaming, he shouldn't have-

Pain settled in over his shoulder, making mono yelp and cry out at the pain, tensing up; Six groaned and stopped after a little, it wasn't deep enough to hurt him completely but that was gonna left a mark for sure. Mono breaths in harshly and sighs shakely, feeling something slither over his body, they tightened and squeezed him softly in place, pinning him there, six huffed as Mono reacts and says a soft 'sorry' from before's screaming.

Six just snuggled into mono's neck, purring softly, like a cat, It was weird but it managed to calm him down nothenless. It didn't take much until he finally just sighed, thinking more clearly over this new powers six has now, this was...new. But he didn't wonder much as Six gently nibbled over his neck, his breath hitching and soon six cups mono's cheeks on her hands to kiss him softly and finally after what felt like forever, six released him and Mono just sighed, looking at the meat once more and shook it off, grabbing six's hands and guiding her out of this horrible place. Maybe they could find somewhere more calm to rest at.


End file.
